splatoon adventure to the octarians base
by XXXXSONAMY FOREVERXXXXX
Summary: a girl with a boy name goes to her enemies base under inkoplis XD first story
1. leaving to inkoplies

Splatoon adventures to the octarins base

Hi my name is Chris the inkling I want to join turf wars but am not 14 years old so I can't go to inkopolis. Because am not 14 am 13 right now tomorrows my birthday and then I will turn into a humanoid its 6 am in the morning and I fell weird. My mom comes in the room and said happy birthday she sees that I have arms and legs and she say Chris you're a kid now. I was so happy I could finally go to inkoplis my mom started to cry and she hugged my tight I turned into my squid form and fell on the floor boards' my mom gasped helped me back on my bed and said you okay honey. Yes no scratch marks on me my mom got of the room and went in the kitchen I yelled MOM HOW DO I TURN BACKT MY HUMONIED FORM. She said that I HEARD THERE ARE A LOT OF CUTE BOYS IN INKOPLIS. I blushed a dark red and I turned back into a humanoid and my mom came back upstairs and placed a box on my bed and pulled out a cat shirt with three stats on it and pants with three and hat with three and hat with two stats. I wanted to see how I look in humanoid I was shocked I had dark blue eyes light black skin I had long tentacles I went down stairs to see another box and mom said open when in inkoplis she had a train ticket and my suitcases I left and got on my train and listened to my music and feel asleep I was at the stop point woke up the two girls about the news I opened the box and I saw a kraken roller I was so happy.


	2. the first turf war

Splatoon adventures to the octarins base

Hi my name is Chris the inkling I want to join turf wars but am not 14 years old so I can't go to inkopolis. Because am not 14 am 13 right now tomorrows my birthday and then I will turn into a humanoid its 6 am in the morning and I fell weird. My mom comes in the room and said happy birthday she sees that I have arms and legs and she say Chris you're a kid now. I was so happy I could finally go to inkoplis my mom started to cry and she hugged my tight I turned into my squid form and fell on the floor boards' my mom gasped helped me back on my bed and said you okay honey. Yes no scratch marks on me my mom got of the room and went in the kitchen I yelled MOM HOW DO I TURN BACKT MY HUMONIED FORM. She said that I HEARD THERE ARE A LOT OF CUTE BOYS IN INKOPLIS. I blushed a dark red and I turned back into a humanoid and my mom came back upstairs and placed a box on my bed and pulled out a cat shirt with three stats on it and pants with three and hat with three and hat with two stats. I wanted to see how I look in humanoid I was shocked I had dark blue eyes light black skin I had long tentacles I went down stairs to see another box and mom said open when in inkoplis she had a train ticket and my suitcases I left and got on my train and listened to my music and feel asleep I was at the stop point woke up the two girls about the news I opened the box and I saw a kraken roller I was so happy.


	3. who is that old man

Splatoon adventures to the octarins base

Hi my name is Chris the inkling I want to join turf wars but am not 14 years old so I can't go to inkopolis. Because am not 14 am 13 right now tomorrows my birthday and then I will turn into a humanoid its 6 am in the morning and I fell weird. My mom comes in the room and said happy birthday she sees that I have arms and legs and she say Chris you're a kid now. I was so happy I could finally go to inkoplis my mom started to cry and she hugged my tight I turned into my squid form and fell on the floor boards' my mom gasped helped me back on my bed and said you okay honey. Yes no scratch marks on me my mom got of the room and went in the kitchen I yelled MOM HOW DO I TURN BACKT MY HUMONIED FORM. She said that I HEARD THERE ARE A LOT OF CUTE BOYS IN INKOPLIS. I blushed a dark red and I turned back into a humanoid and my mom came back upstairs and placed a box on my bed and pulled out a cat shirt with three stats on it and pants with three and hat with three and hat with two stats. I wanted to see how I look in humanoid I was shocked I had dark blue eyes light black skin I had long tentacles I went down stairs to see another box and mom said open when in inkoplis she had a train ticket and my suitcases I left and got on my train and listened to my music and feel asleep I was at the stop point woke up the two girls about the news I opened the box and I saw a kraken roller I was so happy.


End file.
